In a vertical situation display (VSD) based on flight plan trajectory there is a case in which the displayed data are incomplete. This occurs when a segment has “no computed trajectory” (NCT) see FIG. 1. Typical situations where an NCT segment is experienced are in an aborted landing (missed approach) situation (FIG. 3), or on a final turn onto a runway straight-in approach after manual repositioning (FIG. 4). When an NCT segment exists, the VSD in a flight plan display mode will not present any data beyond where the NCT segment begins. If a hazard (terrain or weather) exists within or beyond the NCT segment, the VSD will not show it (FIG. 2). This is a problem because range=time and time=safety margin. If the crew are able to see hazards well in advance, they can react with gentle corrections. If the crew does not see the hazard until they are right on top of it (in the dark or during bad weather), then emergency maneuvers are required to avoid the hazard.